


I Can't Kiss it All Better This Time

by Bloodymermaid22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymermaid22/pseuds/Bloodymermaid22
Summary: Well as some of you know I ship my fankid Avery with Cronus. I decided to write this fic because well Idk. Anyway, light sadstuck so...enjoy.(Listen while reading: https://soundcloud.com/user598486087/sets/cronus-x-avery )





	

   Sharpshooter Avery Johnson and her sea dwelling boyfriend, (or as the trolls called such relationships, matesprit) Cronus Ampora through the dream bubble. Cronus had surprised her with a picnic for no reason in particular other than to be romantic (as far as she know anyway), but the greaser troll had other plans. Plans to propose to Avery that is.  
  Cronus laid the picnic blanket out, grabbed the food he had made specially for the occasion, poured two glasses of the finest faygo Kurloz could get his hands on, and checked his pocket to make sure he remembered the pearl ring he had acquired with Meenah's help. As his fingers brush against the felt ring box in his pocket a wide smile makes its way onto Cronus’s face. Everything's going perfectly, he thinks both excited and nervous about popping the question. He sits gesturing for Avery to do the same handing her one of the faygo glasses. The dark haired markswoman took the cold glass in her hand and gracefully took a seat next to her violet blooded lover. They smile at each other and Cronus begins speaking.  
  “Shall we make a toast doll?” Cronus asks raising his glass a bit.  
  “Why the hell not.” Avery giggles also lifting her glass.  
  “To us and the future.” Cronus says slyly winking.  
  “Here,here” They yell simultaneously clinking their glasses and drinking.  
The love birds lay down on the blanket after a delicious meal. Avery snuggles closer into Cronus's chest, hearing his somewhat rapid heartbeat. The younger girl sighs softly. Feeling more safe and loved than she has in a while.  
  “H-hey Ave c-can I ask you something?” Cronus stutters slightly as a violet colored blush begins dusting his cheeks.  
“Of course hun, what is it?” Avery says a loving tone in her voice.  
   “Well babe I've been givin’ this some serious thought, and I love you so much, I want to be with you forever and stuff so I guess what I'm sayin’ is…” Cronus says while getting on one knee pulling out the ring box and opening it. “Will you make me the happiest person ever and marry me?” Cronus's whole face turns a deep shade of violet. Avery goes quiet for a few long seconds worrying Cronus.  
   “YES!YES!FUCK YES! I WILL MARRY YOU!” Avery practically screams, throwing her arms around the sea dweller crying tears of joy then kissing him passionately before slipping the pearl ring on her slender finger. “I love you so much Cronus.” Avery whispers in his ear fin. Being careful not to blow on it too much as they are highly sensitive to that sort of thing. After another hour or so of talking about wedding plans, and a slight makeout session they decided to head home. They get up take each other by the hand and begin the journey out of the dream bubble. As they near the exit they are stopped by two large, dark imposing figures.  
   “You're Avery Johnson correct?” says one of the figures in a strangely familiar voice to Avery.  
   “Yes, good to see you again Orphaner.” Avery says extremely sarcastically. She then noticed two long scars across the Orphaner’s face. “I see a certain fuchsia blooded queen wasn't happy about your hate fling with Mindfang.” Avery smirks.  
  The Orphaner groans in anger under his breath and replies “Her Imperious Condescension demands your presence at her palace tomorrow to settle things once and for all.”  
  Cronus wraps a protective arm around Avery giving a look that would make you think he was about to hiss at someone. “Alright, tell her I'll be there. Also tell her if she's too chicken to come find me herself I'll probably kick her ass.”  
Orhpaner’s aggravation grows noticeably. He nearly lunges at Avery but the other dark figure holds him back saying “Come on let's just go. She ain't mother fuckin’ worth it.” the other figure was the Grand Highblood.  
  “I really hate it when you're right” Orphaner says before he and his accomplice walk away.  
  “You're not really gonna go through with it are ya babe?” Cronus asks his voice heavy with worry.  
  “What other choice do I have love?” Avery's sad voice replies. “if I don't go what do you think she'll do? She's kinda got my home planet held hostage right now.”  
  “Yeah I know. I shouldn't stop ya but I just really don't want the girl I love gettin’ hurt or worse.” Cronus says his eyes beginning to fill with violet tears. “I don't know what I'd do if I lost you Ave.”  
  “Ok fish lips, I won't go.” Avery says kissing Cronus's cheek.  
  “Thanks love.” He says holding his woman tight. So tight in fact that you would think he was losing her right then and there. They continue their walk out of the dream bubble Cronus's arm around Avery's shoulder. After a long walk they finally came to the Vantas hive, where Avery was staying for the time being. Cronus kisses his fiancee goodnight and walks her in the door bidding her farewell.

  Immediately Avery meets eyes with the second eldest member of the Vantas family, Kankri. They were about as close to kismesitude as you could get between a celibate troll and a human teenager.

  “Hello Avery.” Kankri says in his average monotone voice.  
  “Hey, Kanny.” Avery says smirking.  
  Kankri sighs “I've told you many times not to call me that, it's a nickname you would give a wriggler.”  
  “Oh my god, not your trigger bullshit again!” Avery groans aggravated.  
  “Watch your language Avery it could be triggering.” Kankri says in that superior ‘holier than thou’ tone that always got under Avery's skin.  
  “Ya know what. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Kanny.” Avery says as she stomps up to her room.  
   As Avery lays on her bed lost in thought her mind wanders to her friends back on earth John, Dave, Jade, Rose, and her older brother. What will The Condesce do to them if she didn't do as demanded. Would she cull them? Or worse make them her mind slaves like she had done to psionic! I have to go, Avery thinks to herself. For everyone's sake, if I die it's one thing, but all the people I know and love. I couldn't live with myself for letting that happen. That's it I'm going! Avery swings her legs off the bed and laces her boots. She quietly scales the stairs and slips out the door. Avery reaches into her shirt pulling out a silver circular locket. She opens it with care looking at the picture inside of her, John, Dave, Rose, and Jade. The day they all went to the amusement park together. Avery remembers the day vividly. Jade had bought everyone these yummy cotton candy flavored sodas, Dave thought he was too cool for all the rides, Rose couldn't help but analyse every aspect of said rides, and John was just happy to be there with all his friends. Oh how Avery longed for things to be that simple again.  
  After a seemingly endless walk Avery reaches the dream bubble in which The Condenses palace was held. Avery entered and the Empresses underwater home immediately greets her. The large black doors open on their own leading Avery into the throne room of the queen, shutting themselves as well.  
  “Oh, so you actually had the gills to show up. I gotta admit I didn't think ya had it in ya.” says the Condesce mock praising Avery.  
  “So we gonna cut the bullshit and get down to business or what?” Avery answers unfazed.  
  “Oh my, so eager to die I see. Oh well, if that's how you want it to go, so be it. It's only right to grant your last request.” A wicked sharp toothed smile spread across Condesce's face. “Let's get started.” The empress says summoning her strife specious.

***Le smol time skip brought to you by Jade's yummy cotton candy flavored sodas***

  Cronus is running with everything he has towards the dream bubble that Vriska had last seen Avery heading to. God dammit Cronus! He thinks to himself. You shoulda known that she'd end up doing it anyway!  
The worried greaser enters the dream bubble and subsequently the imperial palace. He can't believe his eyes. The prongs of the Condesce's trident are piercing Avery's abdomen and she falls to the ground.  
  “A-ave! NOO!!” Cronus yells running to be by his love's side. He gets on his knees,gently lifts her head, and places it in his lap.  
  “C-cronus? It's really cold.” Avery says shivering from the already high blood loss.  
  “I-I know babe, but it's gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok.” Cronus says knowing it’s a complete and utter lie.  
  “It's fine hun. You don't have to sugar coat it. I'm gonna die, and we both know it. But that's ok, because I lived knowing my soulmate.” Avery says while reaching up to touch Cronus's soft grey skin. “and that's more than lots of people can say.” She coughs droplets of red blood as her stomach contracts; increasing the size of the pool collecting on her usually white shirt and the throne room floor.  
  “I love you Avery. You are and always will be my everything.” Cronus says before violet tears begin streaming down his cheeks and kissing Avery's warm lips one last time. Leaving little bits of red on the corners of his mouth. “I'll never forget you, or find anyone else like you. Hell, after being with you I don't wanna be with anyone else.” Cronus says before seeing the last bits of life leave from Avery's big hazel eyes. Eyes that could give the brightest smile or the coldest glare, eyes that were once so full of vitality, now dull and barren.

  As all this sinks in, Cronus begins to yell “NOOO!” almost in physical pain. One of his tinted tears hits and streams down Avery's quickly cooling cheek.

***This large time skip is sponsored by feels***

  It's been about half a sweep since Avery's death. Cronus still hasn't fully recovered from the mental and emotional damage. For the first week or so after she died he wouldn't eat or sleep, only sit in his room crying, thinking about her and everything that could have been. He even contemplated suicide once in awhile just to be with the girl he loved. Surprisingly, Meenah was the one who helped him out of this state.  
Cronus sits in his room thinking about Avery. Not brooding no, but looking for inspiration for a song. Then it struck him. He began strumming his guitar and writing lyrics.


End file.
